A melhor distração
by Mumucow xD
Summary: Merlin estava deixando Arthur irritado e o futuro rei de Camelot não gosta de se sentir assim. Então ele resolveu dar a Merlin algo pra fazer...


Título: A melhor distração

Beta: Minha linda e maravilhosa Ivys, que betou essa fic rapidinho (A Ivys também é a linda e maravilhosa beta da Sun, mas não divido com mais ninguém!)

Resumo: Merlin estava deixando Arthur irritado e o futuro rei de Camelot não gosta de se sentir assim. Então ele resolveu dar a Merlin algo pra fazer...

Ship: Merthur (Merlin/Arthur)

Timeline: Temporada um episódio 6.

Disclaimer: Eles não são meus, são todos da Sun

Aviso: Tem slash ou seja um relacionamento entre dois garotos, problema? Qualquer coisa, isso é tudo culpa da Sun, qualquer reclamação façam a ela

O príncipe estava começando a ficar irritado com o barulho dos passos de Merlin; naturalmente todos estavam preocupados com Morgana, mas o jovem servo deixava Arthur ainda mais ansioso.

- Merlin, pare! – Arthur ordenou e o moreno parou de andar de um lado para o outro e se sentou à mesa. Começou então a bater com os seus dedos batendo na mesa de madeira. - Já que você está assim com tanta energia, vamos usá-la em algo útil.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? - Merlin perguntou confuso.

O futuro rei de Camelot se levantou de sua cadeira e se certificou que a porta estava trancada, tinha planos e não pretendia ser interrompido, seria uma forma de libertar toda aquela preocupação.

- Merlin, se levante – o jovem mago fez aquilo que lhe foi pedido sem nem retrucar.

- Arthur, em que você está pensando?

Quando deu por si já estava deitado sobre a cama do príncipe e com o loiro sobre ele, mas sem qualquer contato entre seus corpos. Mesmo assim, a proximidade era o suficiente para sentirem o calor um do outro. Arthur colocou as mãos ao lado do rosto de Merlim, uma em cada lado, meio que o aprisionando, fazendo com que tivessem de se encarar olhos nos olhos. Seria um grande passo para o futuro rei de Camelot o que iria fazer a seguir, mas já há muito tempo que o desejava.

- Em você e em mim… - respondeu sem desviar o olhar.

Então, acabando com aquele espaço entre eles, o príncipe tocou os lábios do outro, um mero toque suave, um roçar de lábios, apenas para testar a reação de Merlin, que imediatamente correspondeu ao beijo. Aquela era uma oportunidade única, era proibido, mas desejado por ambos já algum tempo, mesmo que nunca o tivessem admitido para ninguém. Até para eles próprios era difícil admitir aquele sentimento que existia entre eles.

- Arthur…

- Shh… - o loiro desceu seus lábios para o pescoço branco do outro, mordia e beijava - com certeza ficariam marcas de seus dentes - como que marcando o seu território, era seu servo afinal de contas, apenas seu em todos os sentidos, nãopermitiria que ninguém mais tocassenele como ele próprio estava tocando naquele momento.

Surpreso, o jovem mago sentia pressa. Precisava sentir a pele do príncipe em suas mãos, tentava o mais depressa possível se livrar da camiseta vermelha que o outro usava, que logo estava juntamente com a sua no chão. Aproveitaria aquele momento para secar o tronco nu do loiro, não saberia quando teria outra oportunidade como essa e sentiu que também estava sobre o olhar daquele que estava sobre si.

- Não devíamos fazer isto – o moreno disse entre gemidos. Era difícil falar quando os lábios do outro estavam sobre a pele nua de seu peito.

- Porquê? Porque você é meu servo? Acha mesmo que sou o primeiro a fazer isso, não é isso que me vai impedir – continuou beijando o seu servo, deixando marcas de dentadas por todo o seu abdômen.

- Não é isso, para príncipe você é bem idiota. Eu estava falando que sermos dois garotos – o mago só conseguiu falar pois se desviou de todas as investidas do loiro, que estava começando a ficar frustrado.

- Merlin, vamos continuar falando sobre idiotices ou vamos passar para a ação? – Arthur não esperou pela resposta, avançou para as calças que Merlin vestia, era o obstáculo que estava o impedindo de ver o corpo do outro por completo.

- Arthur… - o gemido que o moreno deixou escapar o fez corar, as mãos do príncipe estavam tão quentes e próximas que aquilo o fez ficar na expectativa de mais, de um próximo toque, que não veio mas sim o frio que sentiu quando o loiro de afastou de si para despir também sua última peça de roupa, deixando ver que estava duro tal como Merlin.

Aquele seria o primeiro passo para algo mais, mesmo que no momento fosse apenas sexo, ambos sabiam que dentro do coração de cada um deles havia algo mais, um sentimento especial, mais que atração. Desde o primeiro dia, o dia em que Merlin chamou a Arthur de idiota sem saber que ele era filho do rei de Camelot, e mesmo depois de saber, continuou a chamá-lo de idiota, a desafiá-lo. Merlin ainda o provocava, mas depois que se tornou seu servo passou a vê-lo com outros olhos. Quando estavam apenas os dois, treinado ou fazendo outras coisas, percebia algo de diferente em Arthur, sabia que quando fosse sua vez de reinar faria um trabalho melhor que seu pai, pois o jovem príncipe se preocupava com seu reino e com todas as pessoas que nele viviam. Arthur chegou mesmo a correr perigo de vida ao ir procurar o antidoto para si.

Não tinha sido apenas Merlin que mudara de opinião depois de se conhecerem. Arthur admirou muito a coragem daquele garoto ao tratá-lo como qualquer outra pessoa e não como a realeza que ele era. Apesar de desastrado, o jovem mago chamou bastante a atenção do príncipe, como o fato de salvá-lo tantas vezes. Merlin chegara até a beber o vinho mesmo sabendo que seria envenenado, tudo aquilo apenas por ele.

O que aconteceu naquele quarto iria abrir porta para algo mais...

Merlin se levantou da cama e começou a recolher a sua roupa; não poderia ficar naquele lugar, aquilo provavelmente seria apenas uma mera transa para o príncipe, enquanto que para ele era algo mais, mas não poderia se deixar envolver por seus sentimentos, era um servo, e como bom servo, faria tudo aquilo que o futuro rei desejasse.

- Merlin?

- Precisa de mais alguma coisa? – o moreno continuava de costas voltadas para o outro, não tinha como encará-lo depois daquilo tudo.

- Preciso, preciso que você fique aqui, junto a mim, nem que seja só por essa noite – o loiro mantinha os olhos fechados. Era imensamente difícil falar aquilo que sentia, mas pelo jovem mago, acreditava que faria tudo. Ficou surpreso quando sentiu a respiração do outro junto ao seu ouvido, mas manteve seus olhos fechados.

- Isso é uma ordem ou um pedido? – o moreno falou com a sua voz mais rouca a deixando sexy.

- Um pedido… - e não conseguindo resistir beijou o outro trazendo para junto de si na cama, sobre seu peito.

- Por que eu, por que escolheu a mim? Você pode ter as garotas que quiser ou até mesmo garotos, por que eu? – tinha um pouco medo de saber a resposta, poderia ser uma infinidade de razões mas nunca pela aquela que ele queria.

- Por que eu haveria de escolher outro alguém? – o loiro olhou olhos nos olhos daquele que agora estava com a cabeça deitada sobre seu peito – Eu não quero ninguém além de você ao meu lado, você é especial, o único que eu vou querer do meu lado, Merlin – segurou o rosto do moreno com as duas mãos e o beijou, um beijo carinhoso, de pura felicidade para ambos.

Fim

N/a – Bem podemos dizer que essa fic é toda culpa da Sun. Eu já andava há algum tempo para ver essa série e a culpa é da Sun por eu realmente ter começado a vê-la, então essa fic é toda sua, incluindo os personagens =)

Mais um ship eu que eu me coloquei eu devo ser doida mesmo.

Tenho direito a reviews?


End file.
